Slipped Away
by SapphireGale
Summary: [One-shot songfic to Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away] While at his lover's funeral, Yugi reflects on how his lover died. (YugiJou)


By SapphireGale

Rating: PG

Pairings: Yugi/Jou, hints of Malik/Ryou and Seto/Yami

Summary: While at Jou's funeral, Yugi reflects on his lover's death.

Warnings: Angst, slight fluff and lots of crying. Yaoi (boy/boy love) Don't like, don't read. But please review.

Me: This is my first fic AND songfic so be nice!

Yugi: WHY WHY WHY?!?! Why Jou?! Why not ANZU or something?!

Anzu: HEY!! 

Me: o.O" Er... sorry... But I'll try to make you a sequel after so live with me! WITH Jou in it! Now who's gonna do the disclaimer?! 

Everyone runs away except for Yami who is trying to comfort Yugi

Me: Well??

Yami: o.o;;; Oh, crap. Fine... Disclaimer: People, if she owned Yu-Gi-Oh, she wouldn't be writing this fic…-.-" And I wouldn't be stuck doing a stupid disclaimer...

Me: WHAT WAS THAT?! You KNOW what happens when your face meets my mallet!

Yami: v.v Nothing!! She also doesn't own the song but she has the CD! ...Now on with the fic... Finally...

Note- Lyrics are the italics. Speech is "…" and thoughts are '…'. And in this fic, the Yamis and Hikaris are separate people but the Yamis can still go into their Sennen items.

****

Slipped Away

Na na

Na na na na na

Yugi bent over the opened coffin that contained his best friend and lover. Silent sobs were shaking his small frame as he reached one hand in and touched Jounouchi's face. He was so cold… Colder than ice.

"Why Jou? Why did you have to go?" whispered Yugi, running his hands through Jou's hair. It was still soft… "You said you'd always be there for me… but now… "

He sighed softly, "Everyone of the memories haunt me…"

I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

[Flashback]

Yugi groaned as he ran over to the other side of the living room to pick up his constantly ringing phone. It was 11:57 PM. 'Who could be calling at this hour?' he thought.

"Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking," he answered.

"Yugi! It's Jou, listen I know it's late but can I come over and stay for a couple o' nights?" the other end replied.

"Jou! Of course you can stay but why?" asked Yugi while trying to stifle an unwanted yawn.

A brief silence was his only answer then…

"It's my dad… he…" Jou trailed off.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he heard his lover's response. He and his friends all knew that Jou was beaten by his drunk father often.

"Say no more, koi. I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind you sleeping in his bed again. I'll just get him to stay over at Seto's for awhile."

"Great! But I still can't believe Yami and Kaiba hooked up. I mean, I thought they hated each other. Anyways, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Alright then, but remember to look both ways before crossing the street! I don't want you getting hit by a car!"

A childish pout made its way onto Jou's lips even though Yugi couldn't see him.

"You think I'm stupid enough to get hit by a car? And I thought you loved me," Jou mock whined into the phone.

Yugi giggled at that and could just picture his boyfriend's pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Nah, I was just kidding ya. Well, I'll see you later then. Bye!"

"Later, koi."

Yugi hung up the phone and started heading upstairs to prepare Jou's bed.

(Jounouchi's house)

Jounouchi hung up the phone, sighed and began stuffing clothes into a small duffel bag. 'At least this one wasn't too bad,' he thought. 'Good thing he passed out from all that alcohol.' The blonde boy scribbled a short note to his father explaining where he had gone, hoping his dad wouldn't be too angry.

He tip-toed downstairs as to make sure his father didn't wake up and start yelling at him and hitting him. As soon as the front door was safely shut behind him, Jou let out a sigh of relief. As he walked down the front steps, the brightness of the red traffic light caught his eye and he ran across the sidewalk, not bothering to use the crosswalk or pay attention to the flashing light that said 'DON'T CROSS'. 'Eh, what harm could it do? It's not like there aren't any cars around,' he thought.

But how very wrong he was…

(Half an hour later)

Once again Yugi groaned as he ran to pick up the phone, wondering why Jou hadn't arrived yet.

"Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking," he said through a yawn while trying to rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yugi?! Oh, I'm so glad I reached you! You need to come to the hospital now! My brother, he--" a frantic voice stuttered which the teen recognized to be his best friend's sister.

"Shizuka? What's going on? What happened to Jou?!" Yugi asked, cutting her off and trying to pull on a jacket single-handedly.

"--he's been hit by a truck! He was crossing the road to go visit you and he ignored the 'DON'T CROSS' light. Apparently, he didn't see the truck speeding toward him in the dark! Dad was just coming 'round from another hangover when he heard the crash outside. He called the police and mom too. We're at the hospital right now, you really need to come," Shizuka choked out, presumably sobbing from what Yugi could hear.

The spiky haired teen stopped dead in his tracks, amethyst eyes wide as dinner plates.

"WHAT?!?! I'm going over RIGHT now! I'll meet you there in 10!" he shouted as he sped up to his grandpa's room.

(At the hospital)

"You just HAVE to let me in, nurse!!" Yugi half-screamed, half-whined outside. His eyes were brimming with tears… Tears full of fear for his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry young man but only family's allowed in right now…" the nurse said, not daring to look at the boy's eyes.

"B-but… I'm his best friend! I'm his BOYFRIEND!" he shrieked again, now getting desperate.

"I'm sorry bu--" the nurse was cut off by Shizuka who appeared at the doorway.

"Oh, please let him in, nurse! He really needs to see Jounouchi," pleaded Shizuka with wide hazel eyes{1}.

The nurse sighed in defeat and rubbed her temple. "I suppose we can let you in but don't disturb him! He needs all his rest."

At those words Yugi bounded in like he had just had two tons of chocolate{2} and settled himself right next to Jounouchi's bed.

"I told you not to cross the street without looking for cars…" whispered Yugi as he slipped his hand into his lover's and let the tears fall.

[End Flashback]

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

All of Yugi's friends had been invited to the funeral as they were the ones closest to him besides family. Yami and Ryou both watched Yugi with worried expressions. Both of them were being comforted by their boyfriends: Seto and Malik. Yami and Sugoroku{3} were making his way over to the grief-stricken hikari and when they heard him speak, they both thought Yugi'd be best left alone to work out his emotions.

"Oh, Jou… why couldn't you just have listened? We had so much stuff planned out for the future… Why did you have to go now? Why you even? I wish that you'd come back to me…" and with that, Yugi broke out in full blown sobs.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

'Cause I remember it clearly

Shizuka heard Yugi crying and walked over to him. 'At least we can wallow in grief together', she thought grimly. She put on hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"It's alright Yugi, we'll get through it… I feel the pain too. After all he _was_ my brother."

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

The hazel-eyed girl tried to blink back tears threatening to fall but to no avail. Soon tears were streaming down her cheeks as well. Yugi turned to look up at her. She could see that his normally bright, clear eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

Suddenly the smaller boy flung himself into Shizuka and started crying into her black blouse. She was a bit surprised at first but then she put an arm around him and cried with him. 'Please, won't you come back Jou?', they both thought at exactly the same time{4}. Neither of them were ready to accept his death.

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by

"Aibou, Shizuka…" a soothing whisper came.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Shizuka answered while handing Yugi a tissue to dry his eyes with.

"We've gotta go… It's time to lower the coffin. Why don't you go on? I'll take Yugi over," offered Yami.

Shizuka let go of Yugi and walked over to where Anzu, Mai and Ishizu were and they continued to comfort her. Yami took his hikari by the hand and walked him over to where the others were.

"C'mon, Aibou. It's time to lower the coffin…" he sighed.

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Mai, Ishizu, Shizuka, Honda, Seto and Otogi watched as they lowered the coffin containing one of their closest friends in it, into the ground. Yugi was crying into Yami's shoulder as they did it and Ryou, who was on the verge of tears, buried his head into Malik's shoulder. All four girls were dabbing at their eyes with tissues.

After the lowering of the coffin, every started going home and Yugi along with Yami stepped into their car with Sugoroku and drove home. As they passed the cemetery, it finally hit the teen. His best friend, his boyfriend, his koi was gone…

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

'It'll be so different now,' he thought. 'Without Jounouchi, it's like part of me's missing… Things will never be normal again. Well, as normal as it could get… He's gone… forever…'

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

When they got home, Yugi ran up to his room and flopped down in his bed, crying into his pillow.

"Oh, Jou, why did it have to be you. Why couldn't you just have listened…" whispered Yugi, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I miss you so much…"

He looked at a picture of him and Jou at a carnival on the nightstand next to his bed. It showed the blonde piggy-backing Yugi and Yugi with a Dark Magician painted on his face and Jou… a cute lil' puppy dog on his right cheek. Yugi smiled slightly but then sighed. 'Things will never be the same…'

Na na

Na na na na na na

I miss you…

* * *

Me: So what did you think? I think I made it a little too sappy… and sorta repetitive..." Oh well, it WAS my first fic. Please review! All flames are welcome as they are counted as reviews too!!

Yugi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! …g.g My poor, poor Jou!!!

Me: o.o;;; Er… just review before I drown from Yugi's tears!! I'll try to make a sequel! Also, if you're wondering about the song, it's Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. :) It's on Under My Skin. If you haven't bought the CD yet, get it! It's good.

Me: BTW, I'm dedicating this fic to my fellow writer Gogeto for writing me a MalikRyou story(Go and review his so he'll write more chapters!! T.T). And my other fellow writer Trunten91 for not getting Under My Skin before me so I could brag. Heh...

{1}-I'm not sure if Shizuka's eyes are hazel or brown...

{2}-I know 'two tons of chocolate' may seem weird for this fic but I needed something that would imply he got there REALLY fast...

{3}-I'm not sure if that's how you spell Yugi's grandpa's name. Sorry if I'm wrong.

{4}-Sorry if that seemed a little like Shizuka/Yugi! -.-" I didn't intend to put any Shizuka/Yugi in there...


End file.
